


Taking Heavy Fire

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass Kelly Olsen, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Paintball, Protective Alex Danvers, outdoor game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kelly tags along for her first outdoor game night at a local paintball arena. It's her first time paintballing and Alex is determined to make sure she has a great, and safe, time.





	Taking Heavy Fire

"You sure you're up for this? Lane and Vasquez get pretty competitive."

Alex swears she isn't trying to hover, but it's what she's good at. Letting the woman she's starting to really feel something for near guns and her over-enthusiastic friends is putting that worry into overdrive. Sure they're just paintball guns and each team has aliens who've promised to only use their powers to help keep people from being hurt, but it's still not the safest activity around. Just last week James ended up with a bloody nose when Vasquez got a bit too into it and clocked him. Not to mention the normal bruising and soreness from shooting hard pellets of paint at each other.

"Alex, I'm fine. You've checked the fit of my gear half a dozen times, and my gun another twenty. I'm all set." Kelly is reassuring as always, but Alex can't help herself. Worrying is her specialty.

"Okay, I'll back off," she concedes, finally checking her own gear. "Just remember, don't hang in one spot too long, they'll spot you and a sitting target is easy to hit. But don't rush forward! We can't offer support if you're too far ahead."

"We've got this, I promise," Kelly says with a smile and a quick kiss. "Now come on, I was promised a showing of Agent Danvers today and I want to see it."

"You guys are the cutest," Kara gushes as she sneaks up on them, her over the top enthusiasm making Alex blush. "And she'll calm down once the shooting starts. It's only the bits up until then you have to deal with her."

"Okay, no one asked you," Alex says as she pushes Kara away. "Besides, you'd be a mess if your girlfriend was here, don't even try to lie."

"Yeah, but Cat wouldn't set foot in this place even if she was in town," Kara says, unashamed. "So don't try to deflect."

"And here I thought no siblings fought like James and I used to," Kelly laughs, distracting them from the impromptu staring contest they'd started. "Good thing you're on the same team this time around or it might get dangerous."

Alex pushes down the spike of fear at the words, sternly telling herself to quit overreacting to perfectly innocuous statements. Kelly hadn't meant real danger and she knows it. "Does that mean I shouldn't get between you and James?" she asks instead.

"I mean you could try, but I have a feeling he's going to give me a wide berth," Kelly says with a mysterious smile.

Before Alex can try to decipher what she means they're being called to the entry for a final recitation of the rules. They've found a place with relatively few and remarkably little oversights to avoid any issues if there's power slippage, but the basic safety lecture is standard every time. Especially now that they've brought new faces along for a match.

When the man finishes and lets them in, Alex stays close to Kelly as the teams split. They've got a basic strategy worked out from before, and Alex insisted she and Kelly be paired together for the middle forward group. Kara's on the left flank and Sam the right, with Nia back guarding the flag.

Usually, Alex prefers taking a flank position to snipe anyone on Lucy's team who makes the mistake of popping their head out of cover, but she doesn't want to be away from Kelly's side until she's sure her girlfriend has things under control.

"Okay, they'll be watching for us," Alex says as she takes cover, Kelly falling in beside her. "Usually Kara takes the middle when we have teams of 4, but she and I have similar tactics most of the time. So we'll mix it up a little."

"Just tell me what to do." Kelly looks determined, every bit as focused as Alex feels. It's hot, and Alex is long past denying what the sight of a strong woman with a gun does to her. If only they weren't in public surrounded by friends and family, some with powers and all with guns of their own.

"I'll keep it pretty standard, a steady forward momentum from cover to cover, flashy enough they're sure to catch sight of me but fast enough they can't get a shot off. You hold back a little and see if you can spot them. When you've got a clear shot on at least two, whistle and I'll draw their fire so you can take them out."

Kelly nods her understanding, and Alex spares a second for a quick kiss before darting from cover towards the next bunker. Halfway there she wonders if she should've mentioned Kelly should move from where they'd been sheltered together, but it's too late now.

Three bunkers later, Alex hears a whistle from behind her and swings her gun into position. Popping up and letting loose a stream of pellets in the direction she'd heard leaves rustling a few minutes ago, she listens carefully to see if she can hear anyone taken down.

The familiar sound of James letting out a mild stream of curses comes from her right, and Alex grins a little. Looks like Kelly took her brother down after all. She doesn't hear anything from the second target, so she'll have to go careful. And keep an eye on her watch in case this round lasts long enough for James to tag back in.

She stumbles a little as she goes to move, the only thing that keeps the paint pellets impacting against the bunker from hitting her. Crap, she's pinned down by at least one person, and possibly two. Lucy and Vasquez usually team up, and M'gann's so new to this she wouldn't be surprised if J'onn was keeping close the same way she's keeping near Kelly.

Letting out a whistle of her own, Alex keeps her gun in position while she waits for Kara or Sam to come to rescue her. Kelly is closer, but Alex hopes she doesn't run into the fire. By now, whoever has her pinned down has to realize there are two people in the area and be planning their shot should either move. Kelly might not be as solidly pinned down as Alex, but if it's Lucy and Vasquez that could change quickly. Assuming of course that Kelly makes it to cover without being hit.

Somewhere off to her left in the distance, Alex hears someone approaching. Hopefully Kara, but Alex trains her gun that way anyway. She can't move without being hit, but she can still cover herself in case it's not her teammate.

She's just sighting up when she hears something to her right. Whipping around and hoping she hasn't been flanked (she'll never hear the end of it from Vasquez even if Lucy eventually lets her live it down) she surprised to see Kelly heading her way at a run, firing as she goes.

J'onn and Lucy both complain bitterly just as Kelly slides into cover, and Alex can't help the cliche jaw drop at the sight of Kelly's unconscious skill. Not such a beginner after all, apparently.

"Keep your sights up, I got three of them but James should be about to tap back in," Kelly says, ducking her head out for a quick glance ahead. "Vasquez and M'gann have to be around here somewhere, but I haven't seen them. I think I heard them tag Sam a minute ago."

"Let's let Kara join up with us and we'll reconfigure," Alex says quickly, cursing her hormones and sternly telling her body to behave. A quick whistle to Kara changes the message from 'pinned down' to 'regroup here,' and she settles in for a wait.

It only takes a moment longer before Kara comes diving out of cover herself, less gracefully than Kelly managed but still keeping herself from being an easy target. She always struggles a bit without her powers, but it's a good practice for her, and Alex knows it's helped with her fighting skills too.

"Hey, pretty sure Sam is out," Kara says as she crouches next to them. "I heard her curse a few minutes ago."

"I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers in here," Kelly asks, sweeping the terrain as she waits for an answer.

"I'm not and I don't, but when I hear my friends call out like that it's hard to block out even if I'm trying. At least it's hard if I'm close by, and this isn't a huge arena. But anyway, Sam is down, but so are Lucy, J'onn, and James. If we go quick, we might be able to rush the flag."

"I'll cover," Kelly volunteers immediately, and Alex wants to argue. But she remembers how confident Kelly seemed as she ran across the field, aiming and shooting so quickly it looked effortless.

"I'll make some noise and draw them out," Kara volunteers, glancing between them. "Alex, you're fast and the quietest of us, you head for the flag."

Plan in place, Alex waits for Kara to barrel off to the right, nodding at Kelly before she heads out herself at a much quieter pace. She's nearly made it to the flag when she hears Kara and M'gann both yell out their hits. Slowing, she keeps an eye out for Vasquez. If the other woman isn't making a last-ditch run for their flag, she'll be on guard duty nearby. She'll have to play this carefully, and if she can't take down Vasquez without being hit try for a mutual strike.

Just as she decides she'll have to risk a dash for it, she hears Kelly yell "Down!" from behind her and drops without question, looking up to see the shots impact directly against Vasquez' chest plate in a close pattern she's almost jealous of.

"You told us she was new at this," Vasquez complains as she looks at her plates.

"Technically true," Kelly says with a shrug, walking calmly to the flag and grabbing it from the holder. "Never been paintballing before in my life. Played a mean game of laser tag with a few of my units overseas though, and aced all my personal defense certifications."

That cinches it, Alex decides as she pushes up from the ground. They'll finish their scheduled rounds here, and then they can blow off dinner with the others. She's got better ideas on how to spend their evening...   
  



End file.
